O dia dos namorados
by UchihaJL
Summary: O que acontece quando Sasuke e Sakura vão juntos à uma festa de dia dos namorados apenas como amigos? Eles vão aguntar a tentação de ver muita gente se beijando e não fazer nada? Ela não tem muito humor... Gomem se ficou ruim... Okay?


**Dia dos namorados**

Mais uma vez Sakura corria em direção ao seu amado Sasuke.

- Sasuke – Gritou a garota de cabelos rosados. – Vem cá Sasuke...

**- **O que foi? – Perguntou Sasuke virando para a garota – Alguma reunião de time?

Sasuke já havia voltado para Konoha a alguns anos, agora Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura estavam com 17 anos.

- Não Sasuke-Kun... é que... – Começou Sakura ainda correndo.

Sakura estava alta (não mais que seus companheiros de equipe) e estava havia mudado bastante (tinha corpo agora) agora estava bem avantajada em seios e bunda.

- É o que? – Perguntou Sasuke esperando a garota chegar onde ele estava.

Sasuke também mudou, ele estava bem mais alto, seu cabelo estava bem maior (amarrado num rabo de cavalo) também havia adquirido corpo, estava musculoso agora.

- É que vai ter uma festa hoje... – Disse Sakura sorridente. – E eu queria saber se você quer ir...

Sakura finalmente chega perto de Sasuke e fica parada.

- Hoje? Festa? O que? – Perguntou Sasuke boiando no assunto da festa.

- Hoje é... – Começa Sakura pulando e dando gritinhos de alegria. - ...hoje é o dia dos namorados...

- Hoje... Dia... – Disse Sasuke gaguejando. – Namorados... Sair... Quê?

- Bem... Eu não to ficando com ninguém você também não... e podemos ir como amigos – Disse Sakura achando que a qualquer momento poderia levar um chute de Sasuke. – Bem tudo mais e talz... É só uma festa... Se não quiser ir... No Problem... Eu vou com outra pessoa então e... e... e eu não sei...

- Okay! Nós vamos... – Disse Sasuke corando – Te pego as 7...

- Tchau Sasuke-Kun... – Sakura gritou e saiu correndo, quase que pulando.

Sasuke sorriu e depois saiu andando, pensando na roupa que vestiria e falando sozinho (provavelmente treinando cantadas)...

- Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee – Sasuke ouviu alguém gritar ao longe.

- Naruto? Porque você ta aqui? – Perguntou Sasuke com cara de bobo (eu sei... é estranho)

Naruto também havia crescido muito (só estava menor que Sasuke) Naruto também ganhou corpo e seu cabelo estava maior...

- É que... – Começou Naruto tremendo – Hinata... Festa... Convidar...

- Traduzindo... Você quer convidar a Hinata para a festa do dia dos namorados?

- É... Isso é difícil já que eu não tenho idéias de cantadas...

- Você ta bem maus mesmo né? Para vir me procurar... Só se você depender disso, certo? – Disse Sasuke que sorria ao ver a desgraça do outro.

- Sim como você adivinhou? – Perguntou Naruto. – É tão obvio assim?

- Naruto... Falando francamente... – Sasuke disse – É sim...

- Para Sasuke... – Disse Naruto que correu e abraçou Sasuke.

- Naruto... – Disse Sasuke empurrando o amigo – O que deu em você?

- Você disse que vai me ajudar – Disse Naruto chorando – Então vim te agradecer.

- Naruto – Falou Sasuke sorrindo abafadamente – Onde eu te disse que ia te ajudar?

- Eu não sei não... – Disse Naruto com cara de "forçando-a-mente-a-funcionar" – Mas falou...

Sasuke sentou no chão e convidou o amigo a se sentar também.

- E aí, Sasuke? – Perguntou Naruto curioso – O que faremos?

- Naruto, Dobe... – Disse Sasuke com tom de sarcasmo na voz – Eu não ia te ensinar as "técnicas" ?

- ah... – Naruto disse com cara de bobo (logo sua cara normal) – É verdade.

Naruto senta e fica olhando para Sasuke.

- Vamos logo... Estou atrasado – Reclamou Sasuke.

- Vamos então... – Disse Naruto cheio de entusiasmo.

- Tipo assim... Você não precisa de cantada Naruto... – Começou o Uchiha a falar – A Hinata é louquinha por você...

- hum... Isso é bom? – Perguntou o loiro Baka

Sasuke caí para traz... e depois de alguns minutos se levanta.

- Isso é bom? Isso é bom? – Perguntou Sasuke com ênfase no "bom"

- Teme... Eu perguntei primeiro... – Disse Naruto que ainda não tinha entendido aonde o amigo queria chegar.

- Naruto, me diga o que vê aqui... Neste espaço onde estamos... – Exigiu Sasuke.

Naruto olhou aquele lugar, era um lugar lindo... Tinha muitas cerejeiras com as folhas rosadas no chão, lá era um lugar muito bonito, florido e romântico.

- Bem... – Começou o loiro – Tem cerejeiras, flores, eu e você...

- hum... – Disse Sasuke aterrorizado pela inteligência do amigo. – Traga a Hinata aqui e convide-a oras...

- É mesmo... – Naruto se levanta - Te amo Sasuke.

- Sai dessa – Disse Sasuke. – Se continuar assim eu...

Sasuke foi interrompido por um abraço do amigo.

- Obrigado – Disse Naruto feliz – Sasuke...

E Naruto deu um beijo na bochecha de Sasuke e correu feliz da vida.

- Se voltar aqui eu te mato... – Disse Sasuke gritando e com um sorriso no rosto. – Tomara que tudo dê certo...

Então Sasuke olha pro céu.

- Hey, espera aí... Eu to falando do Naruto... – Começou Sasuke – Porque eu estou desejando "tudo certo"?

E Sasuke vai correndo a caminho de sua casa.

_**XX—x—XX—x –X - **_ _**Às 7 horas, na frente da casa de Sakura**_ _**- X**__—__**x—XX—x--XX**_

- Sakura... – Gritou o Uchiha histericamente do lado de fora – To cansado de esperar... Vê se vem logo...

Sasuke estava com um terno preto, seu cabelo estava (ou se preferir "continuava") no rabo de cavalo que agora ele usava.

- Sasuke-Kun... – Disse uma garota bonita que saiu de dentro da casa de Sakura.

- Ei... Você pode chamar a Sakura? – Disse Sasuke se dirigindo à garota que havia saído da casa de Sakura

Sasuke estava se segurando para não babar.

- Sasuke-Kun, sou eu – Disse a garota.

- Eu sei que você é você... – Reclamou Sasuke – Agora chama a Sakura...

- Sou eu, Sakura... – Disse Sakura que ficou irritada pela reação de Sasuke.

Sakura estava com um vestido preto colado e brilhante com um baita decote e seu cabelo estava preso em duas tranças.

E eles foram num carro preto bonito e grande (Quem adivinhar que carro era ganha 100 reais... Era uma limusine.)

- Chegamos. – Gritou Sakura alegre.

- É... Chegamos – Sussurrou Sasuke.

E eles saíram da limusine.

- Naruto – Disse Sasuke ao ver o amigo ao lado de Hinata. – Deu certo?

- Deu sim... – Disse Naruto sorrindo e logo após dando um selinho em Hinata.

E os dois "pombinhos" entraram.

- Estranho né? – Perguntou Sakura a Sasuke – O Naruto e a Hinata

- É sim... – Disse Sasuke um pouco indiferente à pergunta de Sakura. – Ela sempre deu bola pra ele e ele nunca fez questão disso...

E Sasuke e Sakura entraram, era um lugar lindo com decoração nas cores Vermelho, Branco e Cor-De-Rosa, era um salão enorme enfeitado com laços e corações... Ao redor deste salão haviam umas salas ao redor, eram muitas salas.

- Aquelas coisas são quartos? – Perguntou Sasuke para uma das salas.

- Acho que sim... – Afirmou Sakura.

- A gente entrou no salão dos namorados ou num "motel"? – Perguntou Sasuke sem graça.

- Sasuke... Kun – Disse Sakura olhando

- O que foi? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Você me convidou para essa festa... – Disse Sakura olhando fixadamente para Sasuke – E eu sempre quis sair com você e tals...

E eles foram informados (por um auto-falante) que deveriam entrar em uma das salas.

Eles escolheram a sala numero 25. Lá dentro havia um sofá, uma TV de plasma, uma cama de casal, era uma Suíte Quarto/Sala muito grande e bonita, era decorado com cores claras, bonitas e românticas.

- Que amor! – Exclamou Sakura ao ver o lugar lindo e romântico que os dois iriam ficar aquela noite.

- É bonito – Disse Sasuke que gostou do lugar.

- O que vamos fazer? – Perguntou Sakura sorrindo.

- Não sei... – Lamentou-se Sasuke

Sakura sentou-se no sofá e Sasuke ligou a TV e sentou-se ao lado de Sakura.

- Sasuke... – Disse Sakura sussurrando – O que iremos fazer rodeados de coisas que nos incentivam a nos beijarmos?

- É bem difícil mesmo... – Disse Sasuke corando – Se não der pra resistir...

- O que Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou Sakura que também corou.

- A gente faz... – Disse Sasuke – Oras bolas...

- E se não der vontade – Perguntou Sakura

- Aí... – Sussurrou Sasuke – ...Nós fazemos também o que nos der na telha.

Sakura orou e ficou quase roxa.

- Então o que fazemos aqui? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Isso... – Disse Sasuke que logo após deu nela um beijo.

E os dois ficaram ali se beijando e fazendo o que queriam ate o dia raiar...

**--xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx— **_**Fim da fanfic --**_** xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx**

Essa é uma fanfic SasuSaku que eu me matei de fazer

se estiver ruim Gomem.

Mas por favor deixem suas criticas, sugestões e qualidades.

Apertar aquele botãozinho roxinho lá embaixo.

Por isso Reviews. XD...

Eu fiz o melhor que pude...

Espero que tenham gostado...

Anna Malfoy Z. me diga como ficou?

Obrigado... Arigatou... Thank you...


End file.
